


Not Exactly a Dragon

by blacktea



Series: With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, POV Anezaki Mamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamori had been minding her own business. (It was Suzana's fault.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly a Dragon

Mamori had been minding her own business. (It was Suzana's fault.)

"Mamo-nee, did you read You-nii's interview?"

Mamori nodded absently. After all data didn't organize itself. That's what managers were for. "I liked the bit about football being fun." It was those glimpses of Hiruma that she enjoyed finding. His not well hidden ruthlessness could be disturbing.

"He even said what kind of girl he likes."

Mamori rolled her eyes. "That's just how he likes _people_. Period."

"So you know what it said."

"Hai. 'A girl I can use.' I can only imagine his face was terrifying." She could picture it. His eyes gleaming and his teeth extra sharp.

"He uses you." Obviously, this had been the younger girls point, but she seemed unsure as she was actually saying the words. It wasn't the most romantic thing to say after all.

"I suppose so." It was strictly true. Without the insinuations that phrase could invoke. He used her mind mostly and her body for labor. He was so focused on football he probably didn't consider using her in other ways.

"Well, what kind of guy do _you_ like?"

Mamori frowned. "I don't really-"

"Mamo-nee everyone has a type."

"And what's yours? Short and polite?"

Suzana blushed, but persisted. "So? What's yours?"

Mamori sighed as she turned her eyes away from her notes and gave her full attention to the conversation she was having.

She supposed her ideal man was smart.

Funny? Maybe.

What did she require in a guy.

He'd have to have passion. And see things through. He would have have perseverance.

He didn't really have to be nice or charming. But had to have some code. Some guidelines.

He didn't have to be handsome, but he had to be attractive.

Nice hands would be good.

"Mamo-nee?"

But when it came down to it...

Maybe Hiruma was right.

She smirked at the younger girl.

"Mamo-nee...?"

"I think Hiruma-kun has it right. I want a guy I can use. Useful is a pretty good trait."

"Mamo-nee!!"

"Kekeke," she cackled with true laughter staining her voice.

Suzana stomps off to the door. "I was being serious!"

Once the door had shut behind the cheerleader Mamori shook her head. "Who said I wasn't?"

"Kekeke!"

She managed to suppress her instinct to scream but barely. Hiruma materialized out of the shadows his grin sharper than a sword. "Hiruma-kun."

"Manajerk wants a boytoy!"

"That's not what I said. I want someone useful. Arm candy has limited amount of use."

"Che. True enough, Fucking manager."

"I figure you would appreciate such desires."

"I wasn't thinking you'd be so practical. I figured you'd want someone to make you disgusting creampuffs all the time."

"That would be nice I suppose. But I can just buy them."

"What makes guy useful?"

"Well, he'd have to help me work toward my dreams. And he'd have to be willing to put in extra time. He'd have to be unflappable. Unwavering."

"Che. Sounds like tool."

She bit her lip. "He doesn't have to be nice. He doesn't have to speak sweet words to me. I just want someone to support me. Not cuddle me."

"Huh."

Mamori snuck a glance at the blond. He was scrutinizing her with a strange intensity.

"So you don't want a romantic dumbshit?"

"Not so much. And I suppose he'd have to be very brave."

Hiruma laughed. "You are creampuff monster Fucking Manager!"

"Not about that, Jerk. I just meant that he would have to be brave..."

"And why so? Are some princess and there's a dragon nearby?"

"Hiruma-kun, I'm no princess and there isn't exactly a dragon. But he would have to be pretty brave to approach me I think."

"Do you?"

"After all you're currently using me. Are you willing to share?"

Suddenly all her space was being taken up by him. His face was so close their lips were almost touching. It was hard breathe, but somehow she didn't care about that.

"Not really, Fucking Manager." 

Mamori grinned. (She wasn't willing to share either.)


End file.
